Heart of the Moon, Love of the Stars
by Luna Yue
Summary: KagomexSesshomaru/ A chance meeting under the stars could lead the cold hearted taiyoukai to find his love but will he accept what destiny has laid in his path. Two people left to face the world alone must unite for one last quest.
1. Chapter 1: Under the Stars We Meet

Chapter 1: Under the Stars We Meet

Cold, calculating, golden eyes glowed from the shadows of the trees as they observed the oddly dressed little miko that sat in the clearing, her sapphire eyes gazing towards the stars, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. How foolish could one be? All alone, unprotected, without a weapon, any youkai could easily kill her. Sesshomaru mentally snorted at her stupidity but his thoughts hesitated as the miko called out to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do I owe this honor?" she asked turning her head slightly in acknowledgement, her beautiful sapphire eyes were glassy as he caught the scent of her unshed tears in the breeze. Saying nothing Sesshomaru used his youkai speed to appear beside her.

"You are a fool miko," he finally said waiting for a fiery response.

However the miko merely sighed, her shoulders heaving in self defeat as she turned her eyes back up to the sky, "Perhaps you are right my lord, many others would agree with you."

The cold taiyoukai looked away from her beautiful face to examine the stars that she seemed so enthralled by. They were breath taking, not like the regal bold moon but simple yet elegant bursts of light coating the inky darkness of the night much like the little miko. Glancing down at the miko Sesshomaru mentally approved his thoughts; she was indeed like the stars.

"You are not with your group," he seemed to state rather than inquire.

She nodded sadly though her face held a smile, "Hai, I needed time to think." Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed the slightest bit, he could detect there was something else ailing her, though why he truly cared he himself could not answer.

"Do not attempt to lie to this Sesshomaru," he warned with a growl. The miko's head snapped up to meet his gaze angrily.

"I don't have to do what you tell me to do," she stated. Her response was rather childish and Sesshomaru felt relief rather than annoyance, he had almost been worried this miko was truly a shell of her former self as was that disgusting woman, Kikyo. "-anyways you wouldn't care, my lord." Caught up in his own thoughts Sesshomaru had barely even noticed the little miko lecturing him.

"It matters not whether I care but when I inquire something, I demand the truth," he quickly recovered as he blurred out of sight only to reappear with his face mere inches away from her own. Startled the girl jumped back but only surprise showed in her eyes, there was no fear.

"You want the truth?" she whispered brokenly and suddenly he began to regret ever asking. "I accidentally walked in on Inuyasaha and Kikyo. I-I had wanted to-to g-go home and…they-they were-" The miko broke off into silent sobs of pain.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her as salt assaulted his sensitive nose mercilessly. His idiot half-brother had finally broken the little miko's spirit. "Silly wench," he murmured but as he got to the edge of the clearing he watched out of his peripheral vision as the miko stood defiantly and faced him.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, KA-GO-ME, Lord Sesshomaru," she spoke softly but he could hear the pride and anger she tried to hide. So her spirit was not yet broken, interesting.

"Very well, KA-GO-ME," he replied just to humor her and gave a mocking bow before taking his leave.

The next few years Sesshomaru watched the odd little miko, Kagome, closely. And every now and then they would have an occurrence similar to the first. Though the taiyoukai would grudgingly admit Kagome was intelligent, beautiful, even for youkai standards, and brave to a foolish degree, her humanity would not allow him to admit any feelings he held for her, however minimal they were. She began training with the ookami and taijya and there was a gradual decrease in their meetings until they finally came to a halt. Rin was wed to a farmer, leaving him alone to care for his lands.


	2. Chapter 2:Coming Back to Me in My Memory

Chapter 2: Coming Back to Me in My Memories

AN: Sorry for not updating I was on vacation were they had like no internet connection. Oh yeah my username is now Luna Yue just in case you are wondering why its different. Please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

"_Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, what do you think of the stars?" Kagome asked curiosity lighting her eyes as they settled on the indifferent taiyoukai that sat next to her beneath the shade of the Goshinboku, an aura of melancholy surrounding him._

_Sesshomaru arched a slender eyebrow at her question causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Sorry I'm just curious, after all every time we've met it has been beneath the stars," she tried to reason a frustrated sigh escaping her lips. _

"_The stars never change, though clouds may block them, they are always in the sky, allowing new kin to gaze and learn from their knowledge," Sesshomaru answered, remembering what his father had told him as a pup. _

"_Interesting," Kagome said softly her eyes sliding back up to the sky, "I believe each star has their own story, their own beauty. Each is unique, though there may be many they are all somehow slightly different. Kinda like how ningen or youkai may be one race but each is their own individual." _

_Sesshomaru felt a bit stunned though he didn't show it, he had not realized how intelligent the miko was before, instead he watched as she nestled her head into her arms a small smile playing on her lips. _

"_I suppose you believe me to be foolish, ne?" she asked glancing at him. _

"_Your theory, to say the least is quite…riveting," he stated as he studied the miko that had caught his eye. Throwing her head back, Kagome laughed lightly, her voice sounding like music to his ears, "In other words you are agreeing that my idea is foolish." _

_Sesshomaru just listened politely as Kagome talked more about her family, opinions, and beliefs she cherished. However, he barely heard, instead he watched her face as her lips grew into a smile then a small frown. How could ones face be so expressive he wondered to himself? The miko was certainly unlike any creature he had ever made contact with. _

_She held no fear towards him and actually seemed to enjoy his presence. But what drew him to go out of his way just to meet this female ningen? After all, she was a miko, his enemy since birth. Yet still she was so intriguing, so unlike any females he had encountered and it wasn't just the way she dressed, though he was pleased she had finally gotten rid of her ridiculously short kimono and donned a more appropriate fighting kimono that went a bit further than midthigh, it was still short but more fitting for her position as the guardian of the shikon no tama than miko garbs her other outfit. _

_A hand in front of his face caused his focus to be lost though he made sure his cold façade was still in place. With his only arm, Sesshomaru grabbed the offending appendage with ease as the little miko let out a squeak. _

"_What is the meaning of your flailing?" he questioned, he was actually quite amused by Kagome's antics though she seemed to be regretting her actions as his grip tightened around her slender wrist. _

"_Um, well I kept saying 'Lord Sesshomaru' to see if you could her me but you didn't reply so then I waved my hand in front of your face?" she finished sheepishly as she continued her attempts of breaking free from his iron grasp. _

_After a moment of the miko's excessive struggling Sesshomaru showed mercy and released her hand with a barely noticeable upturn of his lips, which Kagome was oblivious to._

* * *

_The moonlight cascaded down on the petite woman, completely engulfing her form as the waves crashed against the rocks she was sitting on, the icy spay hitting her like tiny needles._

"_Miko, do you have and self-preservation?" his word cut across the air._

_The miko stared dreamily at the full moon before turning towards where he stood, an easy grin gracing her features.  
_

"_Nope I guess not," she said cheerily._

_Sesshomaru sighed softly his eyes softening in the darkness as he took in her joyful aura. _

"_Know this miko, I shall not rescue you should you fall in," he warned dryly._

_Kagome's cheerful demeanor evaporated before her grin grew even wider, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you."_

* * *

_Blood dripped onto the forest floor. Sesshomaru watched as the metallic scent caused Kagome to flinch back, her nose crinkling up as she looked away from the gruesome sight of the Tokijin glistening with blood that looked almost silvery in the moonlight, impaling a youkai that would have surely killed her. _

_Letting the body fall to the ground, he took long strides until he stood directly in front of her. Kagome's bow lay crushed beneath his feet from the youkai's earlier attack and her own blood dripped down her arm._

_Sesshomaru had to do everything in his power to control his beast. For some reason it had become enraged when he smelt her blood in the air and felt her rising fear. He himself was trying to remain neutral but felt the need to use the Tensaiga to bring the youkai back to life and then torture it until it died once more. _

"_Why did you save me?" the miko finally managed to find her voice bringing Sesshomaru out of his dangerously musing._

_He remained silent, not really knowing how to respond. His beast had wanted to save her and he could not stop it if its mind was set but Sesshomaru knew he had also wanted to save her. Instead of answering, he turned and began back the way he had come from. She had become a weakness to him if he now felt the need to protect ningen. Still…_

"_Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome's soft whisper carried across the breeze._

…_he had become her protector whether he liked it or not and he his charge._

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened, his back was against the rough bark of a tree. Rays of sunlight washed down from the canopy of the tree branches, illuminating his silver hair.

He had been having the same memories of the miko, Kagome reoccur in his dreams for months and it was getting irritating to have to ponder the strange protectiveness he felt when he thought of her. Sesshomaru still had not completely accepted the idea of being her protector and had tried to distance himself when the feelings grew too strong and eventually he stopped seeing her completely.

His golden eyes settled on his avid toad-like follower that was passed out on the forest floor. The past few years had been dull with only Jaken to entertain him. When Rin had announced she had fallen in love, with a farmer boy he was surprised but it was what she had wanted at the time and she needed to be with people, with ningen.

The ningen had treated her well, as they all understood she was under the protection of the Western Lord so he left her and watched from afar, not wanting to disturb her new lifestyle.

Nevertheless, it was time for a bit more action and the miko would be surprised to see him again. Yes, Sesshomaru decided, it was time for a visit.


	3. Chapter 3:Silent Warrior by Day

Chapter 3: Silent Warrior by Day Broken Miko by Night

AN: Sorry for not updating I was injured over the summer and I had to get surgery.

But I haven't been getting many reviews so for a while I was thinking about deleting the story. But I'll keep writing for the time being.

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!

* * *

Everything in the future seemed to changing so quickly. It was unlike the peaceful calm of the feudal era. The miko hugged her knees to her chest as she thought about the two lives she lived and the responsibilities that seemed never ending.

At one glance she appeared to be a normal, although quite beautiful, and thoughtful, girl resting in the shade of the trees but if you were to look closer you would see the eyes of a warrior, battle worn and experienced; the slightly calloused hands of a fighter, and the body of a traveler.

The little miko, delicate but deadly was known as Higurashi, Kagome, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

Her head sagged lightly at the huge burden she carried but was brought out of her thoughts as a familiar aura approached her at a fast pace. In a gust of wind, shining cobalt eyes twinkled down at her before strong arms heaved her to her feet.

"Kouga," Kagome said smiling as she took a step back from him.

"Oi, I wanted to see if dog breath was treating my onna well," he replied, a cocky smirk lighting his rather handsome yet primal features.

Kagome frowned, as her tone became reprimanding, "You shouldn't call Inuyasha names!"

Kong's happiness seemed to decrease slightly before a huge grin planted itself on his face, "Yeah, right Inubaka treats you like crap! Anyways one day you will accept me as your mate!"

Shaking her head at his antics Kagome's smile lit her face once more as she led him to Kaede's village.

* * *

The past few years had been dark for the seemingly joyful miko. Her ojiisan had died of a heart attack and it had shaken her small family greatly. Her okaasan's grief was overwhelming and Souta had been forced to sacrifice his childhood to take care of Kagome's absences from school and help the recuperating Kun-Loon. Even Inuyasha could see the difference and had been shocked when he went through the well to see Kagome's kind, cheerful okaasan now mute and the little boy who used to idolize him all grown up.

Kagome hid her own sorrow behind a mask of happiness. Her smiles had dulled a bit and her eyes had lost their spark of emotion. While her friends had noticed, they wisely decided not to speak up, believing she just needed some time to grieve. Only Kagome knew it was much, much more than that. The strain of belonging to one world while longing for another was getting harder as the search for the jewel shards was nearing its end. In addition, the added pressure she had of her duty to the shikon and the duty she had to her family had gotten more difficult to handle.

The only time she could ever make order out of her chaotic life was when she thought of him, Lord Sesshomaru. While the moments they had shared together were fleeting, she cherished them greatly. When he had finally stopped visiting her she had felt a sense of disappointment and detachment. She did not realize until a month later that she had come to truly enjoy spending time the frozen prince.

However he apparently had not found her as fascinating, it seemed as though he decided he had enough of her and just…stopped coming.

Kagome knew she had grown feelings for Sesshomaru but knew it would never work. She was almost nineteen, would still age while he seemed to be permanently stuck in his twenties, and had a close to immortal life span.

Kagome did not hold a grudge against him for not really ending what had never started and knew she would never regret their talks that took place in the dead of night.

* * *

"Hm, Lady Kagome has been even more quiet as of late," Miroku commented to Sango as he sat with his back against a sturdy tree, watching the taijya clean her hiraikotsu. Looking up from her work Sango nodded in agreement.

"Hai, her behavior is beginning to worry me. Do you think she is still mourning over her grandfather's death?"

Miroku shook his head in response his gaze thoughtful as he turned to watch the miko walking with Kouga towards the village.

"No," he explained. "I believe she is stressed out with all the added responsibilities and I realize she hasn't gotten over her ojiisan's death yet I sense this is different. The aura she emits is of inner turmoil."

Sango looked up in alarm at that. "You mean we can do nothing but watch her suffer?"

"We can only pray she will recover from what ails her," Miroku admitted gravely.

Worry flashed in their eyes for the little miko. She had a strong spirit but was silent in her daily pain. She was resilient but it seemed as though her control was wavering.

They had both heard her muffled cries in the dead of night, when she thought they were all asleep. They heard the anguish, the sorrow, and rage. Not even little Shippo, who clung to her as if she was his lifeline could calm her.

Inuyasha they both knew was at a loss of what to do. Instead of trying to help, he pushed them harder and longer, probably thinking it would keep Kagome's mind off her problems but it only got worse.

Kagome, remarkable as she was still cared for each of them. Offering a kind word whenever possible or encouragement whenever needed.

They had both seem her push herself in training, working until exhaustion. She was a quick learner and had a driving force that seemed determined to master whatever was given to her. Her training had ended two years ago but she still practiced, perfecting all her skills.

The miko was a silent warrior releasing her pain for others to hear only at night and hiding it by dawn.

* * *

AN: Next chapter Sesshomaru comes back!

Please Review I have been feeling disheartened by the lack of them and was thinking about deleting the story… but I have decided I will continue to write until at least chapter 5. I promise to make the next chapter longer! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifices

Title: Heart of the Moon, Love of the Stars

Chapter: Sacrifices

AN: Sorry for not updating! I had so much homework!

Please read and review!

* * *

Kagome smiled lightly as Kouga attempted to flirt with her. During her training, she had come to view him as an aniki rather than a prospective mate however, he just seemed to be come more determined to win her heart.

Sensing Inuyasha's aura heading towards them Kagome sighed softly while Kouga stopped talking and stiffened.

In a whirl of red and silver Inuyasha landed in front of them, his eyes narrowed dangerously on Kouga.

"Keh, flea bag," he stated.

"Inubaka," Kouga replied letting out a low growl, which was returned by Inuyasha.

"Enough," Kagome ordered her sapphire eyes darkening. "Stop both of you! I would have thought that by now you would have gotten over your childish rivalry!"

Kouga looked away his head bent after being scolded while Inuyasha's golden honey eyes landed on hers, refusing to submit.

"Stay out of this wench!" Inuyasha ordered fiercely, causing a snarl to be ripped from Kouga's throat.

"Shut up dog breath! I've had enough of you bossing my woman around! You treat her like crap you worthless piece of shit!" Kouga yelled his anger evident in his eyes.

Kagome turned away as they started to argue once more, she knew they wouldn't listen to her even if she scolded Kouga and sat Inuyasha. Nevertheless, lately she felt tired, and Inuyasha had grown distant, she didn't want to hurt their fragile friendship anymore.

Making her way around the duo without being noticed Kagome walked blindly into the village. She smiled and waved to any of the villagers that greeted her and stopped to help a child who had fallen. She had come to love the village and viewed it as her home, the inu-tachi as her family. However, she felt empty, like she wasn't even there.

Feeling the breeze against her face Kagome looked up only to discover with a small start where she was. It was the same part of the river she had first washed in when she had arrived in the Feudal Era…and the last place she had spoken to him…Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

"_I heard you were training miko," Sesshomaru stated his golden orbs observing her blankly from his stance on a boulder before he looked back up to the stars. "Why?"_

_Kagome stared at him in curiosity it was the first time he had asked her a direct question that held no mockery or scorn._

"_Why do you care?" she decided to taunt him a bit._

"_I do not," he bit out sharply and turned, seemingly to leave however, Kagome knew it was an act he used to attempt to pressure her into telling him, nonetheless she gave in._

"_I want to be able to protect my friends."_

_Sesshomaru's eyebrows arched on his aristocrat face, his silent way to demand an explanation, in other words he admitted he did not understand._

_Kagome rolled her eyes before answering. "I always watched by the sidelines as Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and even Shippo protected me because I am the guardian of the Shikon. The Shikon no Tama is my responsibility and mine alone. They have already sacrificed so much."_

"_And what have you sacrificed, miko?" Sesshomaru asked his tone and expression even as he glanced at her._

_Kagome frowned. "I have sacrificed nothing compared to them…probably only a broken heart that was too blind to see the differences between lust and love," she let out a bitter laugh that Sesshomaru had come to recognize as self-pity._

"_You have sacrificed your past, present, and future as the guardian, haven't? You have sacrificed your own needs for protecting the shikon, you have sacrificed being with your family, and the pleasures of life have you not?" Sesshomaru asked his cold eyes meeting her wide sapphire eyes._

_Kagome couldn't reply, she was shocked. He had remembered the times she had told him of the duty of the guardian and how she missed her family. And it seemed in that moment time had frozen and their races didn't matter. They were just normal acquaintances having a civil conversation. _

_Neither of them could break the trance like gaze as Sesshomaru slowly moved closer to her, their chests brushing and his lips hovering just above her own…_

"_You will catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that," Sesshomaru murmured into her ear a smirk evident on his face as he drew away. In an instance, Kagome snapped her mouth shut and a lovely blush spread across her cheeks._

"_Whatever," she muttered embarrassed before turning to leave. However just before she could get away, she felt a clawed hand grab her wrist, spinning her around for a pair of lips to crash down upon her own._

_Kagome sighed her shock fading away as she allowed Sesshomaru access to her mouth letting their tongues battle for dominance. He won._

_They pulled away from each other, Sesshomaru looking more flushed than usual while Kagome panted softly._

_Turning to question the taiyoukai Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she realized he was gone._

_

* * *

_

Feel a familiar aura brush against hers Kagome's eyes shot open as she looked around wildly. She sighed as it became nonexistent once more, realizing it must have been her imagination.

Taking one last glance around the clearing a small smile graced Kagome's face.

"Mata suguni oai dekitara ureshii desu."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome left the clearing before landing on the same boulder he had stood upon the last time they had met. He had been surprised she managed to catch his small slip of youki but was impressed.

"Sugu ni mou ichido o ai shitai mono desu."

* * *

AN: The end is a rough translation of _I hope we meet again soon _and _I think we shall meet soon. _I know I said this would be the chapter they met again but it seemed more suitable for the next one.

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_


	5. AN IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT**

**A/N: I've decided to restart this story. I'm sorry for those that have enjoyed it however the lack of reviews causes me to believe its not very good(thank you to all those that have been reviewing)…therefore I will bee redoing it and it will have the same title and will be very similar so keep an eye out!**

**Sorry!**


End file.
